Politics, politics
Log Title: Politics, politics Characters: Delusion, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 29, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion and Soundwave discuss Harmonex's tenuous situation Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Harmonex TPCategory:Dominicons TP As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 18:11:37 on Thursday, 29 November 2018.' Soundwave is back. And hes just hanging around the town center. He looks rather thoughtful, looking over the city as if he owns it. Delusion arrives in her usual fashion, flying in at subsonic speeds and transforming to float down. Soundwave nods to Delusion as she arrives. "Greetings, guardian." He says. Well hes acknowledging that at least today. "Do your duties go well?" Delusion inclines her head to Soundwave. "Of course they do," she says. "Did you enjoy your time away?" Soundwave pauses. "There were things that needed to be handled for the Empire. It went as well as can be expected." He says. "As for Harmonex...I do hope my fears about this place are not true." Delusion shakes her head. "What now?" Soundwave pauses. "That it is becoming another Valvolux." He says. "That the only reason the AUtobots haven't moved in is the threat of retaliation." Soundwave shakes his head. "The same thing. I just hope I havent been assisting in this." He says. "Still working on the defenses?" Delusion rests her head briefly on her fingertips. "And the only reason you haven't called the Decepticons in is the threat of retaliation from them. You're both playing the same game, here. As nobody who is involved wishes Harmonex to become a battlefield, the threat of retaliation keeps both sides from moving first." She folds her arms and gives Soundwave a level look. "Yes, I've been bringing the shield emitters up as I have time and opportunity. It's not a large job, so it's easy to schedule a stop into my other work." Soundwave nods "Understood. I have been working on the cabling." He says. "Will this ever grow beyond hte standstill however? The Decepticon empire currently shows no interest in taking Harmonex. We are aiming at larger targets." Delusion shrugs. "Currently would be the operative word there. Harmonex might be the last place on the list, but it -is- on the list unless the Empire decides to change its ways. Megatron and the rest will either have to change their ways or die off. Both are possible, but unlikely. Still, the longer this lasts, the more sheer inertia will help." Soundwave nods "And the more secure the foundation is." He says. "By the time the other projects are finished, Harmonex should be well-established. Fortunately, we are not on the Fallen's list either." back to the 'we' again. "As far as changing it's ways? The empire is always changing." yep. growing more brutal, growing more tyrannical. But thats change, right? "As for Megatron dying off. It is a war. All things are possible. But remember who would take over if he were to perish." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "There's a -list- for his position. Starscream usually makes his move, but Shockwave, you, and Cyclonus all have an interest in it." Soundwave pauses. "Who do you think has the best chance of taking the position?" he asks. Delusion chuckles. "That's always the question, isn't it? Usually, it's whoever gets there first. Obviously, if any of you start making alliances and arranging things too much in advance, others get suspicious and start breaking it up." She smirks. "If you really want an answer, check with the bookies. There's usually a running bet kept among the troops." Soundwave chuckles "Im sure theres always someone new in the deadpool. Personally? I think Starscream's biting at the bit, for soure, but Shockwave has the best opportunity. In that case, things are bound to be..different." he says. "As for my own ambitions? Currently, I have no desire for leadership. Unless the other options are absolutely horrific for the empire." Delusion nods. "Not that you'd turn it down if offered, I suppose." Soundwave nods. "If need be, I would. In that case, I would assign another guardian for Harmonex. The city would remain protected." Delusion hmms. "Who would you choose? Very few Decepticons have cultivated an interest in harmonics for anything other than destruction." Soundwave considers. "One of the casettes, definately. Laserbeak would be the msot effective but I would be needing him for reconaissance, in this scenario. I'd probably assign Buzzsaw." Delusion nods. "Keeping it close, then. Understandable." Soundwave pauses. "I have put too much investment into the city to leave it to others. As you know I have grown quite protective of it." Delusion nods. "And thus your frequent, smiling presence here." Soundwave says flatly "Which I am sure you are ever so greatful for." Delusion smirks. "Well, at least it isn't boring." She begins to head over to where she intended to work. Log session ending at 19:05:22 on Thursday, 29 November 2018.